A Look At Love
by biki22
Summary: Pan is a shy, friendly girl. Trunks is a ladyloving, extremely handsome, popular guy. Pan is 19 and Trunks is 24. Pan is staying at Capsule Corp when she witnesses something that completely shocks her.......
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

This is a Pan/Trunks fanfic. Pan is a shy, friendly girl. Trunks is a lady-loving, extremely handsome, popular guy. Pan is 19 and Trunks is 24. Pan is staying at Capsule Corp when she witnesses something that completely shocks her and turns her and Trunks's relationship upside-down.

Warnings: some swearing and sexual references

Disclaimer: /u I DO NOT own Dragonball, DBZ or DBGT... :(

A Look at love

Chapter 1

Pan woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of screaming and a loud giggle coming from the room next to hers. Pan was staying at Capsule corp for a few weeks while Gohan and Videl went on a second honeymoon. She shuddered in disgust when she heard a loud moan. That was Trunks's room. Trunks was always bringing different girls home in the middle of the night. It had kept her up almost every night that she had been staying there. She peered over at the clock.

3:30

"shit", muttered Pan under her breath.

She flew downstairs as not to wake anybody but when she got the kitchen she noticed that Bra was awake.

"Hey Bra, why are you still up?" asked Pan as she went into the refrigerator and starting drinking orange juice straight from the carton.

"Probably the same reason as you" she replied, "Trunks seriously needs to sound-proof his room."

"Yeah" She gave a small laugh, "Just like his father...." Pan froze when she realized what she had just said.

"Hey!" Bra frowned at her.

"Sorry Bra, I forgot."

"It's ok. It's true. Well, I'm going back to bed, are you coming?"

"No thanks, I'm gonna get some training in."

"Ok, 'night Panny!" Bra smiled and made her way up to the third floor where her room was.

Pan sighed. She went outside and flew about 50 yards away from the house. She powered up and began to kick and punch invisible targets. Pan had so far been unable to reach the level of super saiyan, and she was very jealous of Trunks and Goten for being able to do it at such a young age. Pan looked around. She noticed someone else sneaking out the front door. It was the girl that Trunks had in his room. She was thing with straight dark black hair. She reminded her of herself. She got into her car and sped off down the road away from the house. Pan looked up to Trunks's window. She saw that he had left it open. Pan smiled to herself as she saw Trunks sitting at his window. She crept closer to the window and flew right up underneath it just so that Trunks couldn't see her but she could pear up at him.

Trunks wasn't wearing anything but his boxers. He rubbed his eyes and reached into his top dresser drawer beside him. He took out a picture and went to sit on his bed. His eyes looked full of pain and sadness.

"Goodnight, my angel. I love you"

He kissed the picture and placed it back into his dresser. Then he tucked himself in a fell straight to sleep.

Pan was shocked. A million questions and thoughts ran through Pan's head. She fell out of the air and landed on the ground with a soft thud. Trunks? in love? She never saw Trunks as someone who was very emotional. She was never very good friends with him at all. He didn't hang with her like the rest of the group. Who could this girl be?

She had to tell Bra.

* * *

Pan knocked on Bra's bedroom door. She heard a whispers coming from inside the room. She knocked again. Bra opened the door and smiled.

"Hey Pan" she said.

"What was that? I hear voices." Pan raised one eyebrow and looked curiously at Bra.

"What voices?" she said. Just then Uub flew up outside Bra's open window. He didn't notice Pan standing in the doorway.

"Bra! I forgot, you left this at my house last night" Uub held up a black, lacy bra. Just then he noticed Pan staring at him. His face turned an odd shade of red.

"Hi, Pan", he said nervously, stuffing the Bra behind his back.

"Pan! Um... Uub was just......well.. i ... we.....um" Bra stuttered trying to think of an excuse for Uub being there with her underwear.

"I knew something was going on between you two!", Pan said with a smile.

Bra smiled back.

"Anyways, Bra, I have something to tell you. Uub, can you give us some time to talk?"

"Sure, I was just heading home. Goodnight Pan! Goodnight Bra!" Uub tossed the bra into the room and flew off.

"So, what's up, Panny?"

"It's about Trunks."

"OOOOOOH" Bra said with a sly grin.

"No, it's not about me. I think that he's in love!" Pan then explained in detail everything that she had just witnessed through Trunks's window.

"You're kidding right?" Bra seemed shocked. But then she started laughing.

"Common Pan? You have to be kidding me! My brother would never to anything like that!"

"Fine, if you don't believe me, that's fine!" Pan said in an annoyed voice.

"Wait! I have an idea." Bra smiled. Pan looked at her curiously.

* * *

Bra and Pan quietly crept down the stairs and down the hall. When they came to Trunks's room Bra opened the door and slid through and quietly as she could. Pan followed her.

Pan looked at Trunks sleeping. He looked very peaceful. And sexy, too.

Bra slid open his top dresser drawer. She lifted the picture and turned towards Pan.

Bra's eyes widened and her draw dropped.

"Common let me see it!" Pan grabbed for the picture but Bra pulled it away.

"No!" Bra almost shouted, "I mean, I don't think Trunks's would appreciate everyone looking at his stuff"

"Common Bra you looked at it!" She grabbed for it again, "Let me see it!"

Bra was leaning backwards trying to keep the picture away from Pan.

Pan clawed at Bra's hands, trying to make her loosen her grip on the picture.

Just then Trunks turned over in his bed. Both girls were silent. Bra dropped the picture and ran out of the room as fast as she could. Pan just froze trying not to make a sound. She looked down at the ground to the picture.

It was her.

* * *

Pan laid in bed staring at the ceiling for what seemed like hours.

"_How could Trunks love me? How? Why hadn't he ever said anything??"_

Pan didn't know how she felt towards Trunks. She had a boyfriend. Damion. He could never find out.

* * *

Author's Note: How did you like it????? This is my first fanfic ever so I hope that it was good! Please Please PLEASE tell me what you think! Review! Give me tips, suggestions, anything! 


	2. Chapter 2

Name: A Look At Love  
Warnings: some swearing and sexual references  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Dragonball, DBZ or DBGT... :(

Chapter 2

Pans eyes snapped open. She looked at the clock and almost screamed. 2:30??? She was supposed to meat Marron and Bra an hour ago to go shopping. She jumped out of bed and got dressed quickly. She ran downstairs to see Bra enjoying a huge lunch and Marron observing her. Pan crouched down quietly and watched them for a minute.

"Holy shit, Bra you eat like a freaking cow!" said Marron. Marron got the attitude from her mother.  
Pan laughed out loud.  
Bra looked up from her meal and saw her.  
"Good afternoon, Pan how was your sleep?" Bra spoke in a semi-sarcastic tone.  
"Great" Pan replied. She wondered, did Bra know that she saw the picture?  
"So are we going to go shopping at all girls?" asked Marron. She looked just like her mother. She had her hands crossed and she was leaning against the wall.  
"Ya we're gonna go, just as soon as I've had something to eat."  
Pan inhaled six bowls of rice, 3 hot dogs and a large piece of stake in around 3 minutes.  
"Ok, I'm ready to go!"

* * *

After 4 straight ours of shopping the three emerged from the mall. Marron and Bra had at least ten full bags each stuffed with anything that they could find. Bra, Marron and Pan were all extremely wealthy, and they knew it. Krillin never ran short of money from all of the martial artscompetitions that he entered, Bra was the daughter of the owner of the richest company in the world and Pan got all of the money that she wanted from her Grandpa, Hercule. However, Pan wasn't in the mood for shopping that day. She only carried two small bags, both with gifts for Bulma for letting her stay with her. She couldn't stop thinking of Trunks. She had so many questions and no way of getting the answers.  
Bra drove Marron and Pan back to Capsule Corp in Bulma's flying car.  
When they got back, they went up to Bra's room. Pan flopped down on Bra's bed. Marron and Bra were looking in their bags at all of the stuff that they had just bought.  
"Hey, Pan, what are you wearing on your date tonight?" Marron asked.  
Pan went cold.  
"My date, I totally forgot! I'm supposed to go out with Damion tonight! Dammit!"  
Bra and Marron laughed.  
"Ok!" Pan took a deep breath.  
"What should I wear?"

7:30 pm

"Pan you look great!" Bra exclaimed.  
Pan was dressed in a black mini-skirt with a slit almost all of the way up her thigh, withstrappyblackheels and a form-fitting red halter-top.  
**DING**  
"Damion's here!" Pan hurried down the stairs and opened the door. Damion was very well built and handsome. He looked much stronger then Pan, but she knew that she could kill him with a tap to the head if she wanted to. He had lavender hair, like Trunks. . . Pan shook the the thoughts of Trunks out her head and smiled at him.  
"Hi Pan" Damion handed kissed her hand.Pan blushed.

"Let's get going" said said.

Pan turned around and saw Marron and Bra smile at her from half way up the stairs. She winked at them and made her way out to Damion's car and on her way.

2 Hours later

Pan sat in the restaurant laughing hysterically, listening to Damion tell a hilarious story. She was really enjoying her date. She completely forgot about Trunks and the picture for hours.

* * *

Back at Capsule Corp

Marron was sitting on Bra's bed listening to Bra tell a detailed version of Pan's story about Trunks. When Bra finished Marron sat wide eyed for a couple seconds.  
"So, did you find out who the picture was of?" questioned Marron, eagerly.  
"Yes, well at least I did, I'm not sure if Pan saw the picture" Bra then continued to tell the story of her and Pan sneaking into Trunks's room.  
"Well that explains a lot doesn't it?" said Marron, "I mean, Trunk's always gets all..... weird when we mention Pan. Don't you notice it??"  
"Yeah, I do. Let's talk to her when she gets back."

* * *

Damion and Pan had decided to skip dessert at the restaurant and go somewhere more casual. They chose a bar/club called Fusion night club. Pan giggled to herself when she read the name.  
They went straight to the bar and Pan order.

After two hours Pan had drunken 12 beers and was betting anyone that she could beat them at an arm wrestle. Of course, she wasn't drunk. As a saiyan she barely felt the effects of the alcohol, but she was having a great time.  
She joyfully counted her money.  
"250....260...Two hundred and seventy five dollars!" Pan said this with a huge smile on her face.  
Damion stared at her, shocked, but too drunk to really care.  
Pan looked around.  
"Anyone else????????"  
A familiar man with lavender hair sat down across from her.  
"I'll have a go" he said.  
Pan stared at him and blinked a few times. He held his arm on the table.  
"Right" she said as the positioned her arm. Their hands met. Pan shivered. She couldn't help thinking of the night before.  
She looked into Trunks's eyes. She would never have known that this man was in love with her.  
"Ready.......Go!" yelled Damion.  
Pan snapped out of her thought and tried to focus on the arm wrestle. No matter how hard she tried Trunk's arm wouldn't budge.  
"You know I can win any time I want, Pan"  
"I know, but it doesn't mean I can't try" Pan's arm was shaking.  
Finally, Trunks slammed her arms down on the table.  
Cheers exploded around them. Trunks stood up and bowed to the audience. Pan laughed a little bit. He turned to face her. He smiled and stared right into her eyes.  
Pan smiled and stared back into his.  
Damion walked over to them and turned twice to look at each of the separately.  
"Hey, do you guys know each other??"  
He sounded a little more sober.  
"My best friend is his sister." Pan said quickly. Trunks looked at Damion with a less friendly look on his face. He looked him up and down.  
"Well, I'm leaving. I'll see you back at Capsule Corp!"  
He smiled and turned around and started walking towards the door. About half way there, a girl joined Trunks.  
Pan watched them just long enough to see them get into Trunks's silver convertible and drive off.

Damion and Pan left about five minutes after him. They got into his car and drove back to capsule corp.  
Before Pan had a chance to get out of the car, Damion startled her with a passionate kiss.  
She leaned into him and kissed him harder. Damion began kissed up and down her neck.  
Pan began to moan uncontrollably.  
"Oh! Trunks!" she almost screamed.  
Damion stopped immediately and looked at her.  
Pan slapped her hand over her mouth.  
"Trunks?"  
Pan could sense his anger rising. "I.... I have to go" She got out of the car as fast and she could and ran into the house.  
She closed the door behind her and leaned back on it.  
She closed her eyes. Tears began to form in her eyes.

* * *

A/N: OO that chapter was so much fun to write!!! PLEASE!! REVIEW :D 


	3. Chapter 3

Warnings: some swearing and sexual references  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Dragonball, DBZ or DBGT... :(

Chap 3

Pan looked up. Trunks was staring at her.

"Trunks! What is it?"

"Pan, what's wrong?"

"Oh . . ." She wiped her tears quickly. "Nothing"

A girl with straight, light brown hair peered at Pan from behind Trunks. She was holding his shoulders.  
Trunks turned around to face her.

"I think that you'd better go. There's a limo outside, the driver will take you home"

Without a word the girl left, purposely shoving Pan with her shoulder on her way out the door.

"Pan. . . "

"Trunks, I'm so sorry I came at a bad time!"

He walked over to her and brushed her hair out of her eyes, which were slightly red from crying. He held his hand on the side of her face.

"Don't cry, Pan."

"Trunks I . . . "

She stopped and held the back of his hand against her face. She closed her eyes. His soft touch on her face made her feel so relaxed. For that moment she forgot about what had just happened with her and Damion.  
He took her other hand and stepped even closer to her. Their bodies pressed against each other.

"PAN! You're home!" Yelled Bra from the top of the stairs.  
She ran down the stairs with Marron following her.  
Pan glared at them, full of anger. She felt Trunk's hands quickly slip away from hers. When she looked back where he had been standing, he was already gone.

"What's wrong Pan? You look pretty pissed" stated Marron.

"Well no shit I'm pissed at you guys!" yelled Pan.

"What did we do?" questioned Bra. Both girls looked confused.

Pan realized that Trunks must have been gone before they could even see him there.

"Um . . never mind. I need some ice, my wrists are killing me!"

* * *

Pan sat on Bra's bed icing her wrist, with Marron sitting beside her. Bra was fixing her make-up. 

"What are you doing Bra? It's not like we're going anywhere! It's 2 in the morning!" said Marron.

"Well you're not!" replied Bra, "But I'm going to Uub's house for the night"

"You horny little bitch!" Marron said jokingly.

Pan laughed at them.  
They both turned to look at Pan. They must have forgotten that she was there.

"SO.... Pan how was your date?" asked Bra.

"I really don't want to talk about it . . ."

10 minutes later

Pan wascrying her eyes outin Bra's arms.

". . . and by the time you two came down the stairs, Trunks was gone. I don't know why I'm crying, I'm being so stupid!" sobsob

"You're not being stupid Pan!" said Marron.

"I'm just so scared that I hurt Damion. Do you think he will ever forgive me?"

"Well, I don't know . . ." Marron started, but she was elbowed in the gut by Bra before she could finish.

"Of course he will Pan" said Bra, "But first,think about what you said to him. Are you even sure that you want to be with Damion?"

"I . . . I dont know!" Pan stood up.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go train"

Pan flew out Bra's bedroom window before Marron or Bra had a chance to stop her.

"It's not like Pan to run from her feelings like this..." Bra stared out the window.

"Dammit! It's time like these I wish I knew how to fly...."

* * *

Pan opened the door to the gravity chamber and approached the control panel. 

"30 time earth's gravity should be good for now." Pan said to herself.

Pan immediately felt a pull on her body, forcing her downwards.

"I can't train in this" said Pan staring at her outfit.

She carelessly tore of her shirt and skirt. She began to undo herheels, when she heard a loud soundcoming from the passage leading to the gravity chamber. The door opened.

"Who's there?" yelled Pan.

The dark haired saiyan entered the gravity chambered and spotted Pan, who was wearing nothing but matching black lingerie and high heels.

"Ahh! Vegeta!" screamed Pan, attempting to cover herself with her hands.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Umm.... I was going to do some training" replied Pan nervously.

"Well, maybe I could help you out"

* * *

Authors Note: I'm sooo sorry I took so long to update, but I was really busy over Christmas break. How was this chapter. Sorry it's so short. But I have a good idea what is going to happen in the next few chapters, so i hope to update soon, as soon as i have time. plz review.


End file.
